Epic of the Island Clans
by KyuNano
Summary: When a forbidden love occurs, the Island clans are spun into a whirling adventure. Will love prevail? Or will the clans destroy each other over one strange, unfortunate couple?
1. Chapter 1

Fuzzstar emerged from his den.

"Make sure Roseclaw has her kits stay inside the nursery during the Gathering." Fuzzstar mewed.

"I have already checked with her and she said she would keep them quiet." Snowdaisy meowed.

"Good. Then I think we're all ready." he replied.

He made his way to the Highstumps, where the five leaders sit at the Gathering, and where clan meetings, apprentice, and warrior ceremonies are held. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highstumps for a clan meeting!" Fuzzstar yowled. The cats began to gather, each of their well groomed pelts sparkling in the moonlight. Fuzzstar was thankful to have such a healthy clan.

"As you all know, tonight is the Gathering" he yowled "and I want everyone on their best behavior, especially kits and apprentices. Don't give too much information to the other clans, because our size already leaves us vulnerable as it is. We don't want them to think we are weak. They might try to overpower us and steal prey from our territory, and that is unacceptable. We are still strong. We can get information from them too and find out their weaknesses, so listen close and carefully to what they say. I must end this meeting because they will be here soon."

The crowd began to break apart, some making small groups and sharing tongues. Fuzzstar leapt off the stump. Soon he could hear paw steps coming from the east entrance to the camp.

"Earthclan must be arriving." he mewed.

A few seconds later Foxstar and Vinetail were the first to break through the entrance. The rest of the clan followed behind.

"It's good to see you again Fuzzstar! How is prey running here?" Foxstar meowed happily.

"It's good to see you again Foxstar. And the prey is running fast, but not too fast to catch." Fuzzstar replied humorously.

"We've always been good friends." Foxstar said with a grin.

"That we have." Fuzzstar replied. I wonder if it will always be like this. He thought.

By now Foxstar and Fuzzstar's clans had mingled together and were talking amongst each other.

"I wonder which leader will have to sit on the ground this time." Fuzzstar meowed

"Flamestar will throw a fit if it's his turn." Foxstar glanced at the four stumps as if trying to remember whose turn it was. At last she mewed "I think it's your turn."

Suddenly there was another rumble of paw steps as Waterclan came through the south entrance. Rainstar, Waterclan's leader, skipped merrily over to the other leaders. He may be smelly, Fuzzstar thought, but at least he's friendly. Ever since the dawn of the clans, Waterclan cats have always smelled like the swamp they live in.

"Hello" Rainstar sang "Is all well in your clans?"

"I'm not going to tell you yet, Rainstar." Foxstar laughed "You're going to have to wait for the announcements."

"Fine" he replied "is Flamestar here yet? It seems a little early for the fun to end".

Rainstar's voice is full of humor. Rainstar has been known as the jokester of the leaders. He can make the dullest and saddest of days seem lively.

"Flamestar isn't here yet" Fuzzstar meowed.

"He's probably nagging at warriors, torturing apprentices, and scaring kits" Foxstar joked. 

You're probably right. He's always so grouchy that it wouldn't surprise me if he was" Rainstar's mew was cold. The other leaders nodded in agreement.

Flamestar was always the least liked of the leaders. Fuzzstar had once caught an apprentice saying Flamestar was grumpy from the minute he was kitted. They say he was grumpier the oldest and meanest elder and that his first words were "The nursery is too drafty".

Yet another stampede of paw steps came from the west entrance interrupted his thoughts. Airclan was arriving. Blossomstar padded over to them.

"Is everyone here?" she questioned them.  
"

No, Flamestar isn't here yet." Rainstar replied.  
"I wonder what he's going to complain about this time." She mewed "If we're lucky he won't cause any trouble. But we are rarely lucky."  
Fuzzstar looked over all the clans. Apprentices were arguing over who will be a warrior first and gloating about their training. Medicine cats were talking about which herbs were best for curing sickness and injury. Elders were telling stories about the good old days when the she-cats were young and beautiful, the toms strong and handsome, and the kits did what they were told. Warriors were bragging about how much prey they caught in the last moon, how well their apprentices were doing, how greatly they fought foxes and badgers, ect.

Suddenly Fireclan silently came through the North entrance. Surprisingly, only their medicine cat, Pinkfur, joined the other clans. The rest of Fireclan stayed grouped near the North entrance leading to their territory. The Fireclan cats kept shooting Tinyclan cats angry and sinister glances.

"This is odd." Blossomstar whispered. 

"I, too, have a bad feeling about this." Foxstar meowed. 

"Something definitely isn't right." Rianstar agreed. 

_Looks like Fireclan's up to their old tricks.  
_

Flamestar flashed Fuzzstar a hostile glare as he padded past and took his place on the fourth stump. 

"I wonder what this is about!" Fuzzstar growled.

Slowly the other leaders took their places on the stumps, Fuzzstar sitting on the grass below them. Flamestar stared at him, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Blossomstar yowled to signal the Gathering had started. She bowed her head at Fuzzstar, letting him go first.

"All is well in Tinyclan." he began "We have three new kits. Mudkit, Rumblekit, and Silverkit." The kits poked their heads out of the nursery, tails swishing with delight. "Shorttail has joined the elders, and we respect her choice of doing so." Everyone, except Fireclan, cheered the old she-cat's name. "Prey has been running well in our territory, and we hope it stays that way once leaf-bare comes.

Fuzzstar turned his head to Rainstar, who was sitting on the first stump.

"Waterclan has not much to report." he meowed "Cherryfur and Beeclaw drove a badger off our territory earlier this moon. It hasn't returned, but we are stepping up patrols just in case it does." A few cheers erupted from the crowd to congratulate the two warriors. Cherryfur licked her shoulder, embarrassed, while Beeclaw sat up tall, his eyes sparkling with pride. "Waterclan has no more news to share." Rainstar nodded to Foxstar. "Earthclan has much wonderful news to share!" she yowled "Foldedears has a new apprentice, Whisperingpaw!" All eyes turned to look at the new apprentice. The young apprentices face was expressionless. Her chilling eyes stared lifelessly ahead. Her mouth was strait, portraying no visible emotion. Her grey-silver fur sparkled and flickered in the moonlight as moonlight danced across it. There's something odd about her. "We also have two new warrior apprentices!" Foxstar continued on, snapping Fuzzstar's attention back to her. "Sleepingpaw and Robinpaw!" once again, all eyes turned to look at the new apprentices. Sleepingpaw had black fur. Her eyes were close and her mouth curved in a grin. Robinpaw had brown fur, but with a red chest and belly like a robin's. His eyes shone and his tail quivered with happiness. Fuzzstar guessed all three new apprentices were kin. " Other than that, all is well in Earthclan." Foxstar glanced at Rainstar, a look of amusement and satisfaction in her eyes. Foxstar new how to make a good joke too. Then she turned her head to Blossomstar.

Blossomstar shook her head. "Airclan has no news to share. Now Flamestar can explain why his clan has been acting so rude." she yowled.

"All right." he grumbled "We want Tinyclan to leave Cross Bridge Island. And if they haven't left by next moon," He turned to Fuzzstar, his eyes glazed with rage and his voice a snarl! "Then the whole of Fireclan will force you out!"

Gasps of horror filled the clearing, and shock gripped every cat. All were too stunned to move. A haze of fear and rage swirled around the clans. Silence filled the air. Then one brave cat spoke. 

"How dare you threaten another clan at a Gathering!"

Everyone snapped out of their stunned state and looked around to try and find the brave cat. In the confusion Eagletalon, a Fireclan warrior, had already raced over to the brave cat and had slashed their muzzle. The brave cat fell to the ground with a thump, knocked unconscious by the attacker's blow. "Never speak out against Fireclan's leader!" he mocked. The brave cat's muzzle oozed a river of blood. Then one of the cats from the crowd screamed.

"That's Whisperingpaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Wonderful Day

Foxstar couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. A clan threatening and treating another as an outcast. A medicine cat apprentice FROM HER OWN CLAN attacked by a ruthless and senseless warrior. A leader who's lost his mind. And all happened at a Gathering.

But why?

There was a rustle in the undergrowth. An odd-looking cat emerged. It was Peaceful Nin.

Long ago, when the clans were just beginning, Starclan needed some cats to watch over the clans on the ground. Since Starclan lives in the sky, they had trouble warning the clans of danger and giving them prophesies. So they created three cats to watch over the clans and decipher their signs, because sometimes the medicine cats didn't understand them. First, they created Wise Jiro out of the cleverest and wisest spirits that were bored in Starclan and wanted new knowledge. He was to help deliver prophesies and desipher signs for the clans. Then they created Peaceful Nin out of the kindest and gentlest cat spirits that wanted to protect and care for the clans again. She was to warn the clans of danger and help any cats in need. Lastly the made Powerful Pyong from the strongest and fiercest spirits that wanted to battle and fight again. He was to battle-train warriors and apprentices, and give advice on how to improve their fighting ability. They have roamed the rivers for so many moons, that they are older than the earth the clans now stand on. And they still do the jobs they were made to do.

"Peaceful Nin!" Foxstar exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to aid Whisperingpaw. I heard the commotion while I was passing by and came to see what was happening. I'll bring Whisperingpaw back to your camp if you like."

"That would be wonderful, Nin, thank you." Foxstar replied.

"No problem!" She mewed with a smile.

Nin helped Whisperingpaw up, and together they walked out the entrance leading to Earthclan's camp. Once they were gone, everyone's attention turned back to one outraged Fuzzstar and very angry Fireclan. A Tinyslan warrior spoke.

"You have told us the reason for your hostility, Flamestar." Iceshard yowled "But why in the name of Starclan should we leave, just because you and your half-starved clan say so?"

"Because it is Greenleaf, mouse-cat, and this is the season when the volcanoes in our territory are most active. The rock barrier we put around them does little to shield us and our camp from the hot red stuff the kills and leaves many of our warriors injured. We need the island to escape from it. We won't share the island with you. There isn't enough space for all of us. And we don't think you belong here anyways. There are only four tree stumps on the island, and there are five clans. One of us doesn't belong, and it must be you! You're all different from us. You are small and weak. Starclan must think you are the ones not fit for clan life. You should be thanking us for making you leave. You wouldn't be able to survive the battles over territory and food because you are defenceless."

"That's not true!" Fuzzstar hissed "We aren't COMPLETELY defenceless!"

"Oh please!" Sulferpaw, a haughty Fireclan apprentice, yelled "One of our kits could kill you with one paw swipe!"

"Could not!" Scruffypaw retorted.

"They most definitely could!" Sulferpaw yowled back.

Furious yowls and mocking hisses went on into the night until the other three clans became weary of listening.

_Won't they ever stop?_ Foxstar thought.

"We'd better be going." Blossomstar meowed in a low tone "The queens of our clan will have a panic attack if we stay much longer."

"Our clan is probably tired of waiting, too." Yawned Rainstar in agreement.

"Yeah, Foxstar, Sparrowflight'll claw all our ears off if we don't get going soon!" Sporewhisker, one of Foxstar's warriors who had obviously heard what the leaders were saying, joked with a raspy laugh "Remember, he's guarding the camp tonight, and you know how grumpy he gets. What's more, we still need to see how Whisperingpaw is getting on."

Foxstar thought. _Do I really want to leave? What about Fuzzstar? What about the fight? Should I stay and help? Or abandon my friend?_

Vinetail, both Foxstar's and Earthclan's deputy, stood up. "I'm ready to go." He sighed.

By now most cats had gathered by the entrances leading to their clan's camp.

"All right, let's go." Foxstar grumbled half-heartedly. _But I must check with Fuzzstar first._

She managed to pull him aside. "I'm sorry but I can't stay and help." Foxstar apologized sorrowfully. She felt tears swelling and burning the sides of her eyes, making her say everything in a hazy blue. Fuzzstar has been friends with her since her fist Gathering. Foxstar is very caring of friends. If she can't help them when she thinks they are in need, she gets emotional.

"Hey, no problem." Fuzzstar mewed reassuringly "I think some of the Fireclan cats are bored hanging around our camp. I shouldn't have long to wait before they clear out."

Foxstar swiped a paw across her eyes. Fuzzstar looked silly.

Tinyclan cats are the size of mice when full-grown, their apprentices are half that size, and their kits are the size of clover heads.

It was hard for Foxstar to hide her amusement. Fuzzstar got his name from his scruffy-looking fur, but at the moment his fur had never been more frazzled. His tiny frame was tense and his face was serious. Fuzzstar was thinking hard. Foxstar knew he had a lot to think about right now, so she left him to his thoughts.

Soon Foxstar rejoined her clan and they went on their way. The group was about halfway to the Earthclan camp when Vinetail paced to her side.

"How can you feel so humorous after a Gathering like that?" He playfully accused.

_Vinetail is a blind cat, but he is clever and strong. Excellent qualities in a future leader. _

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Foxstar lied.

"Yes you do. You're practically busting up inside! Did something happen at the Gathering that WASN'T completely obvious to everyone else there? And have you forgotten I'm blind? I sense emotions more strongly than most because of it. So you can't lie to me, 'cause your feelings don't match what you say when you lie. You forgot that too, didn't you?"

She had.

Foxstar confessed everything about how insane Fuzzstar looked before she had left.

"Ooh! Do you like him?" Vinetail prompted.

"None of your business, nosey!"

"Oh! Well excuse me! But if you do love Fuzzstar, better not tell Sparrowflight, or we might get a nasty report from Tinyclan saying he killed their leader."

Foxstar blushed. Vinetail smirked at her. She felt herself growing angry.

_How dare he think I'm in love with Fuzzstar! He's only my apprenticehood friend! Nothing more! _

Vinetail strayed back to where he originally was in the group. He must have felt her outrage stronger than she had meant him to. She had to calm down. The other cats in her party must have sensed her anger too. She could feel them becoming suspicious.

When they arrived home, Sparrowflight (A good friend of Foxstar's) was grumpy as ever. And guess who the first cat to step through the barrier and face his wrath was?

Foxstar.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU! IT'S ALMOST DAWN! I'VE BEEN GUARDING THE CAMP ALL NIGHT, JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO SHOW UP!"

"Really, Sparrowflight? You were worried about me? I honestly didn't expect you to be worried about anyone." Foxstar snapped back.

Sparrowflight's black face turned red as a holly berry. His ears grew so hot that she could feel the heat radiating from them.

"O-Of course I was w-worried about y-you Foxstar." Sparrowflight managed to choke out "I care about you. Y-you know, as a loyal w-warrior? A-anyways, I have to guard the camp. See yah!" He floundered back to the camp entrance, still blushing.

Foxstar was curious. Usually, Sparrowflight didn't care about anyone or anything except causing trouble. She decided it would have to wait. Her main concern now was to check on Whisperingpaw.

Foxstar wound her way through countless groups of chattering cats to the medicine den. Foldedears, the Earthclan medicine cat, was bounding busily about her den.

"Foldedears?" Foxstar mewed. Foldedears didn't hear her.

"Foldedears!"

Nothing.

"FOLDEDEARS!"

"Oh! Foxstar! What a delightful surprise! Please, do come in!" Foxstar was already in the den, but Foldedears didn't notice. The scent of sweet lavender was calming.

"Now, what brings you here, Foxstar? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

"No, I thought I'd stop by and see how your apprentice is doing." Foldedears relaxed. As Foxstar's sister, she had every right to be worried about her.

"Oh, she's doing well. The scratch on her muzzle wasn't too deep, so I think she was more shocked than hurt. The wound stopped bleeding before she came into camp. With proper treatment, it should heal pretty quickly. Though there's still the risk of infection no matter how many infection-preventing herbs I put on it."

Foxstar is proud of her sister. She could be very smart at times, but most of those times have something to do with herbs and healing. _The thing is, Foldedears only has common sense when it comes to medicine. All other things are harder for her to grasp._ She swore her sister knew everything there was to know about illnesses and every herb used to treat them.

"May I see Whisperingpaw?" Foxstar wanted to be sure Whisperingpaw was all right, though she'd never doubt the word of her sister.

"Of course you can see her!" Foldedears led her to Whisperingpaw's nest. She was sleeping peacefully, letting out a soft snort every few seconds. The gash in her muzzle wasn't bad, just as her sister had said. She could see the dandelion poultice covering it.

"I'm glad she's all right." Foxstar mewed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it could have been worse. Fireclan cats are said to be crazy from all the intense heat they live in, so Eagletalon could have hurt her real bad. And judging by the time of night she came back at, dangerous night creatures, even BLOODBURROWERS, could have gotten her!" Foldedears looked at her apprentice with great worry.

"Well she was lucky Peaceful Nin came home with her. She's ok now, and nothing can get her." Foxstar soothed "Anyways, I better go calm down the clan. Their noise is so loud; I'm surprised Rekekshrea can't hear them all the way in Owl Hollow!"

She padded out the medicine den.

"See yah!" her sister called after her.

Foxstar looked around. Most cats were sitting around the Gather Tree.

_No doubt they're waiting for me to address the happenings at the gathering._ She thought.

She sighed and with a great pounce, climbed up the tree and sat on the fourth highest branch. "Well, I really don't have to say it, but let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Gather Tree for a clan meeting."

The few felines that hadn't already sat down slowly sauntered over. Her sister, Sparrowflight, Gingerfern, Shadowray, and Sporewhisker sat at the front.

WARNING- CHARACTER BIOS AHEAD! (Skip if you want)

Sparrowflight is a young tom and a good friend of Foxstar. He loves nothing more than causing trouble with others. He has a crush on Foxstar. He is an expert yeller, so he is usually sent to go get help in battle. Sparrowflight has short, black fur with a red ring of fur on his forehead and a fat, red squiggle on both his sides.

Gingerfern is Sparrowflight's sister and Foxstar's best friend. She loves to goof off and joke around. She has brown fur that blends in well with dark sand and dirt, so she is best suited for sneak attacks in places with little undergrowth. Gingerfern's fur is long on her tail, forehead, back, and ears. In those places her fur is a lighter shade of brown.

Foldedears is Foxstar's sister and Shadowray's daughter. She has long ears that fold over like a newborn pup's. Her fur is short and grey with brown markings. One of the markings on her left side is shaped like a big squirrel. She is the Earthclan medicine cat. She is very smart when it comes to herbs and illnesses, but not much else. Foldedears is a good-natured and curious cat.

Shadowray is Foxstar and Foldedears' mother. She is a loving elder in the clan. When she was a warrior, she found little Foxstar accompanied by a she-fox and a rouge tomcat. The two gave Foxstar to her. The tom said she was birthed only a day before, and she hadn't opened her eyes yet. It was too dangerous for her to stay with him and his fox-mate. Then they both left, and Shadowray had no choice but to adopt the poor she-kit. She herself had birthed Foldedkit about a week before, so she wouldn't know the difference. Foxkit was just a baby then. No bigger than your paw. The old clan leader, Hailstar, let Shadowray keep Foxkit, despite her origins. Shadowray's mate, Boulderflash, died in a scrap between Earthclan and Waterclan. Waterclan had invaded Earthclan territory and one of its warriors pushed Boulderflash over the bank and into the White River, the most ferocious river in the territories. Foxstar was an apprentice then. Now Shadowray spends her days roaming about the camp telling stories to young cats. She has black fur with a yellow stripe running down her face and underside.

Sporewhisker is the oldest cat in Earthclan, and is STILL A WARRIOR! He thinks he should serve his clan 'till his final breath, and Foxstar admires his fighting spirit. Sporewhisker is silly and courageous, but he has a raspy voice. His fur is dark green with lighter green patches, making him able to fight best in thick undergrowth and where there is much moss.

END OF BIOS

Foxstar glanced at Sparrowflight. He looked away, clearly still embarrassed from their conversation before.

"I know you're all shocked by what happened at the Gathering. Personally, I am outraged. And I have a feeling that all clans will be participating in this battle. In my opinion, Tinyclan has as much right to be here as every other clan. It's not power, but courage, will, and enthusiasm that make a strong clan. Tinyclan has all these things and more. They should be let to share fresh-kill with there clanmates and not have to worry about anyone hurting them or discriminating against them. They may be small, but they are still cats just like us.

"But Fireclan has good points too. They need more protection from the volcanoes. It is true Tinyclan doesn't have the best fighters and probably wouldn't do well in battle. And even though I think Tinyclan deserves our protection, and even though Fuzzstar is a friend of mine, I also think the clan should make this decision. I want two groups. Those who wish to help Tinyclan sit to my right. Those who wish to help Fireclan sit to my left."

The whole front row went to sit at Foxstar's left. Vinetail joined them.

Smoketail decided to take Fireclan's side. "Don't forget, they're ruthless!" she meowed in her defense. Badgerclaw, Saberfang, and Sinewclaw joined her.

Robinpaw and Sleepingpaw decided to help Tinyclan. Lizardleap joined the fight for Fireclan. Shellheart and Fishtail padded to the right. Two elders joined Fireclan's side. Guavaberry and Tumblepaw chose the right.

"We need Whisperingpaw's choice." Foxstar mewed.

"I will see if she's awake enough." Foldedears rushed to her den. A few minutes later she came back with Whisperingpaw resting lazily on her shoulder. "The poppy seeds haven't completely worn off yet." Foldedears explained. She led Whisperingpaw to the center between the two groups. Whisperingpaw stared at each group with her unseeing eyes, their icy color leaving a few cats uncomfortable, a few in awe. After a moment, she scented her brother and sister on Tinyclan's side and joined them there.

"The decision has been made." Foxstar's voice rang out across the clearing "We will help Tinyclan. I ask that all mentors put aside some time for extra battle training with their apprentices. That includes Foldedears. If any of my warriors feel their battle techniques are a little rusty, feel free to join them. Vinetail will choose a warrior to send to Tinyclan to inform them of our decision. This meeting is at an end." She leapt off the tree and Vinetail chose Sinewclaw to go to Tinyclan. Foxstar caught a glimpse of him leaving.

Afterwards Foxstar retired to her den for some rest.

"Foxstar? You awake?"

Foxstar looked up from her nest. Gingerfern had her head poked through the den. It was part of Gingerfern's daily ritual to wake Foxstar in the morning.

"I wasn't awake before but I am now." She mewed sleepily. She signaled with her tail for Gingerfern to enter.

"It's dawn! I thought you'd never wake up sleepy-bones! But I know you had a rough night yesterday, so I let you sleep in. Sinewclaw's been waiting to share tongues with you, but he got bored. He told me to tell you what Tinyclan said for him. Fuzzstar said Waterclan is helping Fireclan, and Airclan is helping us."

"I'm glad we have more help." Foxstar got to her paws and gave a big stretch. "I'm starving! Wanna share a rabbit with me?"

"No thanks, I already ate." Gingerfern meowed.

Foxstar shrugged. She was in the mood for rabbit today, so she was going to eat one even if nobody wanted to share. She casually padded to the fresh-kill pile and plucked out the smallest one she could find. It wasn't long before Sparrowflight sat beside her.

"Might I share with you?" he asked. Foxstar looked up and saw his smiling face.

"Why not?" She made room for him next to her. _If he were any closer, he'd be sitting on me._ She thought as Sparrowflight took a large, ravenous bite.

"You know, I think you're a great leader, Foxstar." He mewed after swallowing "Not many leaders let their clan make decisions like that."

"I try to be the best I can be. I just care about what my clan thinks." Foxstar grinned at him, eyes squinted. She enjoyed Sparrowflight's company. _He may complain a lot, but he can be really nice at times too! _"Hey, maybe later we can go hunting together. Like we did when I was a warrior!"

"Sure!" Sparrowflight meowed with delight.

As soon as Foxstar was finished with the rabbit, she went to sit in the shade of the gather tree. Even though the sun hadn't fully risen yet it was already becoming hot. Shadowray came and sat beside her.

"I think Sparrowflight likes you. I offered him fresh-kill earlier, but he refused it. He said he was waiting for someone. Must have been you."

Foxstar blushed. She had noticed the way he looked at her after they had come back from the Gathering and how he had looked at her while they ate. "Yeah, you might be right."

"He's acting the same way Boulderflash used to." Foxstar's foster mother went on "He used to act all unpredictable like that."

"Toms." Foxstar grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Shadowray laughed in agreement. Foxstar was happy that the elder had gotten over the loss of her former mate.

"Hey, Foxstar!" Foldedears called from the medicine den "Want to go looking for angelica leaves with me and Whisperingpaw?"

"Sure! See yah mom."

Foxstar, Foldedears, and Whisperingpaw trekked into the forest.

"I smell angelica." Foldedears raced to a patch of soft green leaves "Do you remember what these are for?"

Whisperingpaw thought for a moment. "Uhh . . . . . . . it's good for bellyaches."

"Yes, that's right. And they last a long time too, so they're best stored before leaf-bare."

Foxstar plucked some of the freshest leave off the plant. They were as soft as they looked. _These would make great bedding if they didn't have a better use._ She picked as much as her jaws could carry and brought them back to camp. She carefully placed them on the store-room floor. Then Foxstar hurried back to catch up with her sister.

"I was thinking about taking a walk in the forest. Maybe we'll find more herbs along the way." Foldedears mewed when Foxstar returned.

"Ok." Foxstar replied.

The girls searched further into the jungle-like territory. Then, when Whisperingpaw opened her mouth to check any herb scents, a horrible smell came about them.

"What smells like rotten fresh-kill?" she squeaked with one paw over her nose.

"That's just the stink flower. It always smells like that. Want to see it?"

"Yeah!" They headed into a thick patch of ferns.

"It's just beyond here." Foldedears lead the way through the ferns to a massive flower as wide as five cats, tail-tip to nose, and as tall as one. The petals were fat and squishy and red with white polka-dots. Its stem was also fat and stunk of rotting flesh.

"P-U!" Whisperingpaw still had her paw over her nose. They all laughed.

Later that evening, Foxstar went hunting with Sparrowflight. He caught a juicy squirrel, and she caught three mice.

What a wonderful day in such troubling times.


End file.
